Craig's Adventure
by Stampyfan16
Summary: This story is based on DanTDM's character Craig.


Craig's Adventure

By Elizabeth Gunther

(Stampyfan16)

 **To DanTDM, the most inspiring dude I know.**

 **You are awesome.**

Once upon a time, there was a mailman named Craig. He lived in a world called Minecraft. He spent his time mailing packages and letters but had separate adventures on his own.

One day he was sitting in his office in the post office, looking over some papers. His boss walked by with a package in his hand.

"Morning, Craig! Have a package for you to deliver! It's rather important, so I want you to be careful with it. Understand?"

Craig nodded. He didn't speak much, but when he did, he was rather hard to understand.

Craig took the package from his boss and put it under his arm.

"So long! Good luck!" His boss waved and walked down the hall.

Craig looked at the address on the package. " **The New Lab, Middle of Forest. Deliver to Dr. Trayaurus."**

Craig smiled. He delivered things to DanTDM and Dr. Trayaurus frequently, and the deliveries were always interesting.

Craig grabbed his mailman cap and walked to his truck. Then he started out for The Lab.

On the way out of town, he passed other mailmen who waved. He waved back happily.

Craig turned on the radio and tuned it to his favorite station, MineC-24. The hit song "Never Going to the Nether" was on. Craig sang along.

Once Craig got out of town, he turned the radio up higher, since it wasn't very likely he'd bug anybody with loud music out in the country.

He had just passed a nearby village when his truck began to make some funny noises. Craig pulled over to the side of the road and opened the hood. Instantly, black oil spewed out at him! Craig struggled to close the hood and was finally successful.

The poor mailman wiped oil out of his eyes and spluttered a bit. Then he carefully opened the hood again. The oil was still coming, but not as forceful anymore.

Now, Craig was an excellent mailman, but he wasn't very good at anything mechanic. Once his electric fan had stopped working, and poor Craig was so bad at mechanics, he couldn't even figure out what was wrong.

Luckily, there was that village. Craig walked back towards the village and looked around. Nobody was outside, so Craig decided to knock on some doors and see if there was anyone _inside_. He knocked on every door in the place, but, unfortunately, there was no one anywhere. This was a deserted village.

Craig grunted angrily. How would he get his truck fixed now?

Craig dejectedly walked back to his broken truck. He opened the hood one last time. Yep, there was no way he could fix this by himself.

 _Trayaurus makes things,_ Craig thought. _Maybe he could fix my truck since I'm going that way anyway._

The stranded Craig took a deep breath, got his phone out of the truck, and set off down the road, all by himself, with no vehicle. He passed a field of sheep and a meadow with some bunny rabbits. He waved, and the bunnies took off running. Craig chuckled to himself.

Then he passed a lone pig, staring at an orange tulip. Maybe he thought it was a carrot. Who knows? Craig pursed his lips and shook his head as he remembered some of Dan and Trayaurus's past experiments. For some reason, Trayaurus had liked using pigs as test subjects, and often those pigs didn't make it through the day. _Poor things,_ Craig thought to himself.

Craig stopped walking and looked at his watch. 11:15. His truck had broken down at 11:05. He had only been walking for 10 minutes, and his legs felt like they were going to fall off.

Then inspiration struck.

Craig looked through his pockets. He found what he was looking for, then grabbed a pig. He stuck the saddle on the pig and got out a carrot on a stick. _I'm a genius!_ Craig thought triumphantly.

The pig squealed when Craig jumped on but sniffed the air hesitantly when he let it down in front of the pig's little snout. Then they were off! At a speed of .5 miles per hour, no more, but, they were at least going so Craig's legs could take a break.

After about half an hour of riding the pig along the side of the road, Craig's rear was starting to get a bit sore. The pig seemed like it had had enough, as well. And the carrot was almost gone.

Craig rather stiffly got of the pig, who immediately lay down and began to snore.

The mailman looked at his watch again. It was about time for his lunch, so he sat down and munched on some apples and steak.

After Craig had finished his lunch, he stood up and looked to see if the pig was awake. Fortunately, the pig was up and raring to go, jumping around and looking at Craig from time to time. Craig laughed and quickly crafted another carrot on a stick. Then he hopped on the pig and steered it towards the forest.

After some 15 minutes, Craig stopped and checked his watch. It was about half past noon, and he was not at all close to the lab.

Craig sighed. Using the truck would've been so much faster. _Why'd my silly truck have to break down? And me not being good at fixing things!_ He sighed again and rode on.

Soon, Craig's curiosity was starting to wake up. What was in the crate? Why was it so important?

Craig scolded himself. This wasn't his package; it wasn't his place to worry about it.

 _Although_ Craig thought, _I AM delivering it. Maybe just a small peek wouldn't hurt. Make sure it's okay._ Craig got off the pig and slowly lifted the lid of the box.

Inside was a pulsing yellow ore. _Yellow? There are no yellow ores in Minecraft._ Craig opened the package just a bit more. No doubt about it, there was not one, but _three_ glowing yellow pieces of ore.

Craig's interest was peaked. He reached into the box to touch the yellow stone.

Fortunately, the pig had more sense.

"Oink!" the pig demanded. Craig looked up.

"Oink!" The swine pointed toward the box with his trotter. Then he shook his head.

Craig stared. This pig was talking to him! Not in words, of course, but still talking!

The mailman slowly closed the box. He stared incredulously at the pig. _This is one smart pig,_ he thought. Then he put the box on his back, so as not to be tempted by it.

As Craig and the pig walked on, Craig wondered just how smart this certain piggy was. He decided to do a test.

When the pig stopped to rest his trotters and munch a nearby carrot a bunny had left, Craig got off and held out two fingers. The pig looked up at him. He seemed to smirk, (if pigs could do that) and oinked twice. Craig grinned and held up five fingers. The pig sighed and oinked five times. Then he went back to his carrot.

Craig sat down on the grass and thought about this amazing pig. It reminded him of a story in the Outside World, called _Charlotte's Web_. In it, a spider had told the farmers about the pig's amazing ability by writing in her web, _amazing pig_.

Could this pig do other math? Spell? _Read?_ Who knew! Craig decided he would juggle the situation later. Now, he desperately needed to get to the Lab and deliver the mysterious golden ore. He hopped on his pig and guided him further into the forest.

After another hour or so, Craig decided to raid a nearby village for wheat. His bread supply was low, and he had only one apple left. The pig looked hungry too, so he gave it the apple. The pig munched it down greedily.

Craig walked to the village. This one was occupied, but Craig knew the villagers wouldn't mind if he took some wheat.

He walked over to the nearest wheat plot and picked six bundles.

Then he noticed the pig was following him. He oinked again and pointed to some carrots.

Craig smiled. He grabbed a few carrots and headed back to the crate. But the crate was GONE!

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Craig cried when he saw the spot where the missing box had been. He was very upset! Who wouldn't be? It was for Dan and Dr. Trayaurus! How could he have been so careless?

Craig sat down and began to cry. The pig walked over and snuffled his hair. It seemed to know this was a devastating occurrence.

Then Craig thought things over. If he stayed here and cried, the box would _never_ get to the Lab! But, if he stopped crying and searched for the box, everything would turn out okay!

Craig stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes. He must find the box! Who knows what that mysterious golden ore could do in the wrong hands?

Craig hopped on the pig. Craig wanted to tell the pig to follow the scent of the ore, but he couldn't. He was just a useless grunting mailman that nobody could understand. Craig sighed dejectedly.

The pig looked up at the poor mailman. It oinked and snuffled Craig's hand. Craig smiled sadly. How would he ever find that special crate? No one could understand him! Unless…

Craig hoped this would work. It was his only chance of finding the package.

Craig leaned down at grunted at the pig. To his delight, the pig snorted back! Craig quickly told the pig to follow the scent of the ore, in grunts, of course. And the pig understood!

The pig smelled the air for a moment, then took off! Craig had to hold on tight, else he falls off! The pig zoomed into the forest, through a creek, and around some fallen trees. Suddenly, he stopped. It was so sudden, that Craig bumped into the pig's head. The pig snorted impatiently. Craig apologized.

The pig sniffed a nearby tree and pointed to it. Craig looked up. It was a very large tree, sticking out much higher than the others. The pig pointed again and oinked. Craig got off his pig and looked closer. Then he saw what the pig did. A bit of red, protruding from behind the tree! Craig looked at the pig. It grunted again and went behind the tree. Craig followed.

When they reached the other side, what should be there but Denton's hot air balloon! And next to that was parked a small motorcycle. Who knew he had a motorcycle? Definitely not Craig!

Craig grunted in anger. Of course, the ore was taken by Denton! He was Dan's nemesis! He had thwarted some experiments before. And what about that crystal that fell from the sky? He had almost gotten away with his evil plan! No way could Craig let him mess with Dan and Trayaurus again!

Craig and the pig marched to Denton's vehicles. They looked for anything that might tell them where he had gone. But sadly, they found nothing.

Craig grunted in frustration. Stupid Denton! Why did he have to be so sneaky? The pig agreed.

Craig double checked, triple checked, and quadruple checked that there was nothing he could use. But on the fourth check, the pig found something that Craig didn't find. A small piece of paper was under the passenger seat on the motorcycle. The pig grunted at Craig and pointed at the note. Craig got down on his knees and pulled out the paper. He opened it up and began to read.

 _Going to steal that ore today._

 _Should be easy. That idiot mailman doesn't_

 _Know a thing. He is too stupid to realize the_

 _Power within the stone. Once I get it, I_

 _Will have control over the whole world!_

 _Must get a diamond first, though._

 _Shouldn't be too hard._

 _I will be invincible!_

 _Mwahahahahaha!_

Craig gasped, and for multiple reasons. One, he was NOT stupid. He was very smart, but he just couldn't tell anyone. Two, Denton now had a very, _very_ powerful stone! Three, he actually wrote, "mwahahahahaha". How evil can you get?

The angry mailman jumped on his pig. "Can you find more ore scent?" he asked the pig, in grunts, of course.

The pig oinked back a reply: "I can't smell anything here. I'll sniff around though. That nasty, no-good, evil brat! I'll go as fast as I can!"

The pig put his snout to the ground and sniffed around. He sniffed behind the hot air balloon, the motorcycle, and the surrounding trees. At last, he stopped and looked at Craig. "I can't find the ore's scent, but I did find Denton's. He went that way!" he reported. "Hold on!"

Craig barely had time to grab the pig's neck before he took off. The speedy swine ran through the forest, dodging trees and stumps, leaping over rivers and tearing around corners.

Then a large fortress loomed into view. There was an army of elves just outside. The pig screeched to a halt. There was no way they could get past the elven army.

Craig pulled his pig to a stop. He had to think up a plan to get inside.

Meanwhile, Dan and Trayaurus were setting up the machine in the testing chamber.

"Shouldn't Craig be here by now, Trayaurus?" Dan asked while stopping to pet Grim.

"Hmmm." the Doctor replied.

Craig got off the pig and asked it a question. "What do you think we should do?"

The pig snorted. "I don't know, I'm just a pig!"

"But you're so smart! I thought you'd have like, you know, a brilliant plan or something!" Craig said, surprised.

"Well, I don't, thanks for asking." snapped the pig.

So Craig thought some more.

Then he heard voices. "Quick, hide!" he told the pig, and they ducked behind a tree.

"I need a diamond to charge the Spellonium to full power, Jacob." It was Denton!

Another voice replied, "I will find a diamond at once, Sir!"

"Thank you, Jacob. Bring it back as soon as possible. I don't want those silly scientists wondering what happened." Footsteps ran off into the distance.

Craig cautiously peeked around the tree. Sure enough, there was Denton. He had a sort of remote control in his hand, and it glowed with power.

Denton glanced around to make sure no one could see, and then he pushed the bright red button on the very top of the remote. Craig and the pig ducked farther behind the tree, just in case.

There was a deep rumbling, and a door appeared out of what Craig had thought was a simple hill. Then Denton went inside.

"Now's our chance!" Craig whispered to his companion, and they quickly and quietly slipped through the door behind Denton.

The inside was incredible. There were large columns with laser lights streaming down the sides, humongous shelves crammed with boxes, barrels, and other containers, and a table big enough to fit thirty people in the middle of it all.

Craig gaped. The pig gasped. And something clattered.

Craig whirled around. There was no one there.

The pig, smart as he was, squealed and ran behind a shelf.

"Coward," Craig mumbled, but he was scared too. Someone was somewhere close by. But who could it be?

Craig held his breath and cautiously peeked around the corner. There was a… something. Person? Animal? Craig couldn't tell. Whatever it was, it seemed to be guarding something.

Craig didn't want to take any chances, so he ducked behind the nearest shelf. He waited for the thing to do something, spot him, scan the area with laser beams. But the Whatever-It-Was did nothing. In fact, he didn't move.

Craig was confused. Something had made a noise. Maybe it was just one of those weird times when something fell just by gravity even though it had seemed stable.

The mailman peeked around the corner again. Yep, the thing wasn't moving, not even a centimeter. Craig decided to take a chance. He held his breath and slowly walked toward the Whatever-It-Was. It still didn't move. Craig became slightly bolder. He picked up the pace a bit and continued to walk towards the strange creature.

Nothing.

Craig reached the thing and stood behind it.

Still no movement whatsoever.

Craig took a chance and poked the creature.

Nothing! Craig smiled confidently. He poked the creature a bit harder and waited. Still nothing! Craig skipped around in a little circle. Then he faced the thing.

The creature was a robot, and it was off!

"Thank goodness!" Craig murmured. He ran over to get the pig.

"Come on," he coaxed, stroking the swine's nose. "Nothing we can't handle."

The pig looked at him skeptically. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive. He's a robot, and he's turned off!" Craig exclaimed.

The pig sighed with relief. "Well, then, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" He scrambled off to find the ore. Craig ran after him.

While this was going on, Dan and Dr. Trayaurus were beginning to wonder where the ore was.

"Trayaurus?" Dan called from the front door.

"Hmmm?" the Doctor called back.

"What time is Craig supposed to get here?"

Trayaurus went and looked at the clock. "Hmm-hmm!" he called back.

Dan frowned. "What?" he shouted.

"Hmm-hmm!" Trayaurus replied.

Dan sighed. "I'll just go look myself," he mumbled. He glanced at the clock. It was a quarter to 5:00 in the afternoon.

Dan groaned. "I wonder what's keeping Craig?" he thought to himself.

What was keeping Craig was a pile of boxes, a stubborn pig, and an evil scientist.

Craig and his loyal swine companion were crouched behind a stack of crates, listening to a heated conversation between what seemed to be a small child and an even smaller child.

"Brad! Where did you put it?" demanded the bigger of the two.

"I - I'm sorry, Sir! I set it down for only a second, and then when I came back, it was g-gone!" stammered the other.

Sir? How could a child be "Sir"?

The bigger child groaned. "Oh, Brad! That was important! Why couldn't you keep an eye on it? It's just a rock! How daft can you be?" He muttered the last part to himself.

Craig frowned. The pig looked at him and frowned too. Well, as good as a pig can frown, anyway.

Craig peeked back over the edge of the crate. The smaller child was sniffling, and the bigger child was pacing back and forth, mumbling to himself.

Then he heard a new noise. It sounded mechanical, like a machine of some sort. Craig glanced behind him.

Uh-oh.

Craig tapped the pig's back and silently pointed behind them.

The pig looked back and froze. There, behind them was the robot, but he wasn't as harmless as he had been before. Now he was on, and boy, was he scary.

The robot had everything you would expect a robot guard to have. Laser eyes, radar scanners, walkie-talkie. And if that wasn't bad enough, the robot was looking right at them!

Craig held his breath. Oh, why couldn't he have just stayed off? Although, that was what typically happened in situations like this. You think everything's alright, and then a robot guard sees you and blows you up. Craig hoped this robot wouldn't blow _them_ up.

Craig and the pig stayed as still as they possibly could. Maybe if they didn't move, the robot wouldn't detect them.

The robot was using his radar scanner to look for Craig and his pig. A green beam of light flashed over the area. Craig held his breath. He didn't want to move a muscle.

Unfortunately, the radar beam was very powerful. Even through the crate, the radar caught them. The robot guard beeped a little. The radar was gone, and the robot started walking toward them.

The pig panicked. He squealed and ran around the pile of crates.

"No, pig, come back!" Craig yelled and hit his hand against his forehead. Now the robot would report them for sure!

The robot guard beeped and booped. Then he pressed a red button on his arm. Alarms sounded. Craig groaned.

The pig became even more panicked and ran out from the crates and across the room. Craig couldn't leave the pig here. He dashed out to grab the pig. But the poor swine would not be consoled. He ran in circles and squealed his little frightened piggy heart out.

Eventually, Craig caught the pig. He sat on it to keep it still. Unfortunately, by that time, Denton and the child Craig had seen before rushed into the room to see what all the ruckus was about. The robot beeped and pointed at Craig and his pig.

Denton's eyes widened. "How did you get in here?" he asked sharply. Then, "Never mind. I'll just have to keep you hostage until my plan is complete." The evil scientist smiled wickedly.

"Give me back that ore!" Craig shouted. But, of course, Denton only heard groans and grunts.

"You stupid mailman! You will never understand! Robot guard!" Denton called. "Bring this mailman to his cell. But you can let the pig go," he added and waved his hand dismissively.

Craig smiled. If the pig was free, he could send it to Dan and Dr. Trayaurus. Then they could help him get out.

Craig turned to the pig. "Go find the Lab! You should be able to see it if you head north from here. Find DanTDM and Dr. Trayaurus. Bring them back here as soon as possible! Go!" he cried, as the robot dragged him away. The pig oinked and rushed off towards the lab.

Denton, the child, and the robot marched into a second room. Craig marched too, against his will. This room was even bigger than the first! There were shelves and shelves of vials, test tubes, beakers, measuring cups and spoons, and other various scientific supplies. On the other side if the room were huge machines, each busily working on a project. One was pouring a red liquid into a huge test tube. Another was measuring the height of a stone.

Then Craig saw the ore! Yet another machine was prodding it, and poking it, and making a terrible mess. Bits of the ore fell off onto the ground, making little puddles of glowing rock. As the machine examined the ore, it's glow grew fainter and fainter. Craig realized with a start that if he didn't do something, the ore would lose it's power completely!

Denton turned to the child. "Jacob, please ready the hot air balloon."

Jacob saluted. "Yes, sir. It will be ready soon." Then he ran off.

Craig frowned. Using a child as a servant? Even Denton wouldn't be _that_ cruel! He watched the scientist closely.

Denton took out a walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "Elves! Meet me in the testing chamber!"

In no more than three seconds, children flooded into the room from every direction. Craig sighed with relief. They weren't kids. They were elves! Still, Denton had no right to use innocent elves as slaves. Although, the elves seemed very determined to help.

The robot guard picked up Craig by the neck of his shirt and carried him to a cell on the opposite side of the room. The robot literally threw him inside! Craig landed on the ground with an oof. He stood up and looked about him. There was hardly anything in the cell. Just a rickety old cot and a toilet. The cot didn't even have pillows! It only had a dingy quilt, and it looked like someone had spilled something on it.

Craig sighed. He hoped Dan and Trayaurus would come soon.

Back at the Lab, the pig hurried through the front door. _Good thing it's always open_ , he thought.

He rushed into the Testing Chamber and ran over to the doctor and Dan.

Dan and Dr. Trayaurus were looking out the window, trying to see if they could spot Craig. The pig squealed to get their attention.

It worked. But not in the way the pig had hoped.

Dan spun around, wielding his diamond sword. Dr. Trayaurus grabbed a P-Gun and aimed it at the pig. Then they realized who was there.

"Oh, heh heh. Hello, little guy! What are you doing inside here?" Dan asked as he crouched down to see the pig better.

While Dan was close to the floor, the pig flipped him onto it's back and started running back toward Denton's.

"Trayaurus! Help!" Dan cried as the pig sped away from the Lab. Trayaurus grabbed a sword and ran after him.

Craig was still sitting in his cell, watching and waiting for his friends to come.

Denton and Jacob were still examining the ore that was _supposed_ to be in Dan and Dr. Trayaurus's lab, not his!

The other elves were standing guard at the door, waiting for any unsuspecting intruders to put in the cell with Craig. Unfortunately, those unsuspecting intruders came in at that moment.

The pig, Dan, and Dr. Trayaurus came barreling into the room. The pig stopped so suddenly that he accidentally threw Dan off his back. Dan landed by Craig's cell. "Owww," he complained, rubbing his head. Then he saw Craig.

"Craig! What are you doing here?" Dan stood up and brushed off his knees. "Did Denton capture you? Are you hurt? Where's the ore?" Dan unleashed a flurry of questions at the poor mailman.

Craig groaned, and nodded, shook his head, and pointed. He pointed toward Denton and the bigger elf, examining the glowing stone. It wasn't glowing very much now, though. The ore's light grew dimmer and dimmer with every prod.

Dan looked where the mailman was pointing. "Hey! That's my ore! What's Denton doing with my ore?" Dan fumed.

Dr. Trayaurus rushed over to Dan and Craig. He asked the same flurry of questions, and Craig repeated his answer again.

The doctor looked where Craig was pointing. "Hmm! Hmm-hmm-hmm! Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm?"

Craig sighed.

Suddenly the pig poked out from behind Dan's legs.

"Hey, buddy!" Craig cried, and scratched the pig's ears through the bars. The pig grunted happily.

"I'm so glad you found Dan and Trayaurus!" Craig said and smiled at the small swine.

"Me, too." The pig replied. "Otherwise I would've been pork chops!"

Craig gasped. "Really? Who would do that to such a cute little piggie?"

While the pig and Craig talked, Dan looked on in fascination.

"Trayaurus! He's talking to the pig!" Dan whispered in his friend's ear. Trayaurus shrugged. Dan sighed.

"Trayaurus, he's actually _talking_ with the pig! They understand each other! Why?" Dan asked.

Trayaurus shrugged again and replied, "Hmm-hmmhmmhmm-hmm-hmm, hmmhmm-hmm-hmm-hmm."

"Huh?"

Trayaurus sighed and took out a pad of paper. He wrote _They understand each other because they both grunt._

Dan read the paper. "Ohhh, that makes sense!" he realized. The doctor put his hand to his forehead and groaned.

Craig cleared his throat. "Ahem. Guys? A little help?" the mailman asked. Of course, to Dan and Trayaurus, it just sounded like grunts, but they got the picture.

"Whoops, heh heh. Sorry, buddy." Dan and Trayaurus reached to help the captive get out.

But, before anyone could do anything, Denton arrived, along with Jacob, the large elf, and the robot guard from earlier. They had heard Dan and Trayaurus arguing.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Denton asked sharply. "You're just asking to be put in the cell with your idiot mailman friend. You _do_ realize that?" Denton smiled evilly. "Well, now you are. Robot Guard! Have these intruders join their friend in the cell."

Dan grabbed the sword from Dr. Trayaurus. "Did you bring the P-Gun?" he asked as he brandished his weapon. Trayaurus nodded and pulled the Placement Gun out of a pocket in his lab coat. Then they faced their foe.

"Denton, capturing our friend is unacceptable! And the ore, too! That's ours." Dan told the evil scientist.

Denton just laughed. "You'll never be able to win, DanTDM. You and your _inexperienced_ scientist friend will lose to me, and my elf army!" The large elf, Jacob, blew a whistle and all the other elves came through various doors in the room, all holding iron swords. The robot guard's eyes glowed red, ready to fire lasers at our heroes.

Dan smiled. "Well, you underestimate us, Denton. We have more tricks up our sleeves than you realize." He winked at Trayaurus, who aimed his Placement Gun at the elf army. The army, in turn, raised all their swords.

Dan hurriedly got Craig out of the cell.

Before Denton could give the order, the doctor fired his P-Gun, and the whole army disappeared. Then they reappeared - right in the cage where Craig had been only a moment before.

Denton growled in rage. "Robot Guard! Fire lasers at them!"

But again, before the guard could do anything, Dr. Trayaurus aimed and fired his P-Gun, landing the robot in the cell with the elf army. The robot fired his lasers in an attempt to escape, but Denton had built the cell indestructible, so no one could get out without the key.

"Jacob, get them!" Denton screamed, but the result was the same. The big elf landed in the cell with the others.

Denton looked around for help, but he was alone.

Dan smiled. "Now, if you want your slaves back, give us the ore. Now. No funny business," he added sternly. Trayaurus aimed his Placement Gun at the evil scientist.

Denton growled. "FINE!" he shouted. "I'll get the Spellonium." He trudged over to the machine that was still poking and prodding the ore. The poor stone looked almost out of power.

Denton turned off the machine and grabbed the ore. Then he flung it at Dan. Dan dropped his sword and grabbed the ore before it hit the floor.

"Even if you have the Spellonium, it won't work without a very special ingredient. And you'll never know what it is!" Denton grinned.

Craig cleared his throat and held up the paper he had seen under the seat of Denton's motorcycle.

Denton gasped. "How did you get that?" he snapped. He reached to grab the paper, but Trayaurus touched the trigger on the Placement Gun, and the evil scientist stayed still.

Dan took the paper from the mailman, and read it. As he read, he smiled.

Dan placed the paper in his pocket. "So we need a diamond, huh?" He grinned. "That'll be easy! We have tons of diamonds in our Lab, don't we Trayaurus?" The doctor smiled and nodded.

"So. Are you going to leave our friend alone? Or are you going to join you slaves in the cell?" Dan asked Denton.

Denton growled. "Yes," he said reluctantly, "I'll leave the mailman alone. Now, can I have my army back?"

Dan nodded. Dr. Trayaurus pressed the reverse button on the P-Gun, and the elf army landed back outside the cell. They hurriedly ran off in different directions, scared of what the doctor might do.

Denton frowned. "Why is my robot still in there?" he asked sharply.

"Well, you _did_ say you wanted your army, not your robot," Dan said, smiling. "We'll be leaving now. Get the robot out yourself. Bye!" Dan and Trayaurus raced out the door. Craig jumped on his pig and ran after them.

Back at the lab, Dan and Dr. Trayaurus placed the Spellonium on a pedestal in the Treasure Room. "We'll worry about this later," Dan said.

Craig and the pig were sitting on a sofa in Trayaurus's office, chatting.

"You know," Craig said, "You need a name. What do you think?"

The pig thought a minute. "How about…. Spencer? I've always liked that name," he added.

Craig smiled. "Spencer it is!" he agreed.

The mailman hugged his new pet. What an adventure they'd had. And they were sure to have more.

The End


End file.
